


Promises

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: HakYona Week 2018 [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, F/M, Hakyona Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: When Hak fell in battle, he watched as Yona protected him.Day One of HakYona Week: Promises





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm participating in HakYona Week this year! You can also find my content on tumblr (@queenofmoons67).
> 
> This fic can take place almost any time after Hak started teaching Yona the sword.
> 
> I do not own Yona of the Dawn.

It was supposed to be just another battle. The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch would rush in, help the locals, and leave. Yona and Yoon would provide support from a distance, one with the bow and the other with medical.

 _At least_ , Hak thought to himself,  _that bow has definitely come in handy today. So there's one less promise I have to feel bad about breaking._

Their plan had quickly been torn to shreds. The four dragons and Hak had been spread out trying to rescue the injured, and the only thing that explained what had happened next was…  _I got complacent. Too used to having someone at my back, and as a result I let my guard down._

Hak had gone down with his guard in a flurry of arrows and a sword slash to the back: A scar to match the one on his front, only this time, it hadn't been gained protecting his princess.

 _If only it had been…_ Hak thought, staring up at a pink and red blur.  _At least then I would have some kind of excuse…_

The four dragons had been too busy defending themselves and the locals to rush to his aid, and so the only person capable of it had rushed from cover. She stood over him now, the sword she had too little experience with in both hands, her bow and arrows stowed away for the time being. The sword he had fought and resisted against teaching her, his promise to her father always on his lips.

'Don't worry, Hak!' she had said when she arrived. 'The battle will be over soon, and then Yoon will be able to reach us safely!'

_Baka-hime… the only one I'm worried about is you… how in Kouka did you manage to reach me safely?_

"Hak!" she said now, breath coming in pants. Her hair floated in a wild dance around her head - or maybe that was the blood loss. "Hak! Stay with me! Keep putting pressure on that wound!"

 _Putting pressure on…? Oh, that's right._ When she first arrived, she had made sure his hand covered the one arrow wound on his front.  _Baka-hime… baka-Raijou…_ I'm _supposed to be the protector… what will I tell Il-heika?_

"Hak! Your wound!"

_That's right…_

Yona moved out of his sightline for a moment, and when she reappeared it was in startlingly clear focus mere inches above him.

_I'll tell him… I failed you, Il-heika… but I think your daughter and I…_

"Hang on, Hak!"

_I think we saved each other…_

The last thing Hak saw before he passed out were her eyes brimming with tears.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be continued in day four, 'Battle', through Yona's eyes.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Please comment!


End file.
